Reminiscing
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: Set after 9x14. Ty and Amy reminisce about old times, along with Caleb and Cass.


When Ty and Amy finally came up for air during their little reminiscing session, Ty rested his forehead on hers and they just basked in the feeling of being together for real this time. "Well, I promise that I'm _not_ going to leave you this time. I am happy right here," Ty laughed.

"Good, because I think I would kill you if you left me again, considering you have been gone for two weeks. You know, I even _started_ to missed your cold feet while you were away," She teased, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Hmm and I even missed the little bed hogger in you," Ty joked, kissing her back.

"I'm not a bed hogger!" she gasped, pretending to be offended, "Not talking to you now." She said, looking away.

Ty chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck, "Are you talking to me now?" he smirked, Amy didn't reply, "What about now?" he asked carrying on trying to 'persuade' her.

"Hmm…" she sighed as he pulled back to look at her, "okay…" she laughed, leaning in for a kiss, which soon turned passionate.

"Oh Geeze…" Jack said in a disgusted tone, Ty and Amy broke apart and both started laughing, "What's so funny?"

"Erm nothing," Amy laughed, "Did you want something grandpa?"

"Erm yeah, are you two coming over to the house for dinner, just so Lisa knows how much food she's making," Jack asked.

"No, not tonight Jack. I'm going to treat this one to dinner at Maggie's," Ty explained.

"Oh alright, see you both tomorrow. Have a nice night." He replied.

"Bye Jack," Ty said.

"Yeah, bye grandpa," Amy said as Jack turned out and walked away. Once he had left, the pair of them both started laughing, again.

"Oh wow, even after eight years, Jack still has a habit of interrupting!" he laughed, wrapping his arms around he, pulling her even closer.

"I know… at least we are married now, however, you still are breaking the ten feet rule," She teased.

"I broke that ten feet rule near enough as soon as I got here," He said, giving her yet another kiss.

"So… Maggie's ey? What have I done to deserve that?" she asked.

"Well, it is my first night off since coming back from the conference, and after our little mix up, I thought it would be nice to treat you," he replied, "Shall we invite Caleb and Cass?"

"Yeah, I think we should. I mean, after the past couple of days, I think we all deserve a nice night together," Amy laughed.

"Yeah… that's a good idea. Hmm, you want to go on the bike?" He asked.

"You know what? No. Seeing as we are reminiscing tonight, we can take the truck so I can nag you about the heat the _whole_ way to Maggie's and back," she teased, giving him a kiss.

Ty chuckled, "Alright then, whatever my beautiful wife wants, she shall get."

"I do love you. So much. You, Dr. Borden ae the single best thing to ever happen to me, you know that? She asked.

"Hmm, I have always said the same about you," He replied, "Come on, let's go upstairs for a bit. I need to ring Caleb anyway."

"Okay," She replied, taking his outstretched hand and following him through the barn and up the stairs.

* * *

Ty had rung Caleb and they had decided to meet at Maggie's at 6pm, Amy and Ty were in the truck, listening to music. They didn't need words, or constant talking to show that they loved being together. They pulled up to Maggie's at about 5 to 6 and Ty walked around and opened Amy's door for her, "Madam," he teased.

"Why thank you, kind sir," She replied, mocking a British accent. He gave her a kiss and they walked into Maggie's.

They sat down on a quiet table at the back and looked at the menus. Caleb and Cass arrived not long after and sat down with them, "You alright guys?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, never better," Caleb replied, smiling like an idiot, "How about you guys?"

Ty looked at Amy and they both smiled, "Yeah, same." He replied. Once they had decided what they wanted, the two men went up and ordered. As soon as they left, Amy turned to Cass, "Oh my god, I am so sorry! I wasn't going to tell him, well, I never actually did tell him, he kind of guessed…" She started.

"Don't worry about it Amy! Honestly, Caleb told me everything. He is such a girl when it comes to gossip and secrets. He told me what he said to Ty, which then made Ty doubt you. Honestly, I could kill that man sometimes!" She exclaimed.

Amy laughed, "Honestly… I am so sorry. After Ty had calmed down and processed the fact that I wasn't the one who was pregnant, he started guessing! Well at first he guessed Lou, and I laughed and said unless there was some immaculate conception, then it isn't her test… then it clicked and he was like is it Cass… obviously, I wasn't going to lie to his face about it. I made him promise not to tell Caleb though! Men eh, who'd have them! Especially when they're both thick as thieves like ours!"

"That's true… honestly, you can't trust them two with anything half of the time!" Cass exclaimed. They both started laughing and the lads came back over and sat down.

"What are you two laughing about?" Ty asked, putting his arm behind Amy.

"Oh nothing, just a pair of idiots," She replied, looking at him mischievously.

"Whatever…" Ty laughed.

"Georgie seemed a bit off today, is everything okay?" Caleb asked, "She bit my head off when I was asking her something. She coping without Lou?"

"I think she is coping just fine," Amy laughed.

"Yeah, she really is!" Ty joked.

Caleb and Cass both looked at them with a confused expression on their faces, "Right… what does that mean?" Cass asked.

"Well, her and her tutor have been getting closer and closer recently… and basically we got onto the subject of first kisses. I told her my utterly embarrassing story… which luckily made her feel better about things as she was dead nervous. Bless her, and him, he is sweet. They are in that really sweet awkward stage," Amy explained.

"Aww bless them! That is sweet… wow I can't even remember who my first kiss was with… must be that unmemorable…" Cass laughed.

"I only remember mine because of the whole hair and braces incident… otherwise, I think the next guy was ugh… Jesse…" Amy sighed.

"Ah but your next first kiss was absolutely memorable wasn't it?" Ty teased.

"Yes it was… after you had been chasing me for months on end," She laughed.

"I take it was between you two then?" Cass asked.

"Yeah, it was after the fall finale, in front of Spartan's stall – where else? And grandpa walked in…" Amy said.

"Aww, that's sweet! So, that barn really does have some memories for you two then?" Cass laughed.

"Yeah it really does," Ty said, looking at Amy lovingly, "You know, that barn was the location of another of your first kisses,"

"No… don't even go there!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yes, do go there Ty!" Cass laughed, not realising where this conversation was actually heading.

"I remember coming down to talk to you – to tell you that Kit was just a friend at this point, and I saw a little scene play out between you and Mr O'Dell here, yeah… that wasn't a great highlight…" he laughed.

"Oh yeah! I forgot all about that! I mean, I didn't forget we went out, I just forgot Ty saw it all!" Caleb interrupted.

"Wait… so you're telling me… that both of you have been out with Amy? Wow... And you were his best man at his wedding?" Cass asked.

"Yep." Ty and Caleb said at the same time.

"Wow… you are crazy…" Cass said, looking at them all with a crook in her eyebrow.

"They really are… you should have seen them on the cattle drive we went on. Beat each other up, let out all the cows and said they got 'kicked by a cow'." Amy laughed.

"Wow, that really was the best damn cattle drive, in the history of the entire world wasn't it?" Ty teased.

"Yes it was. God you're such an idiot." Amy joked.

"Well, you were the one to kiss me so…" Ty reminded her.

"Whatever…" she replied, shaking her head, "Oh dinner is on its way over… finally…"

"Well, you were the one who was talking about reminiscing this afternoon, in the barn," He laughed. The waiter bought the dinners over and they all started eating, while enjoying light conversation throughout dinner.

* * *

Once they had finished dinner, Ty said, "So, considering you have heard about our first kiss, when was your twos?"

"Well… Obviously, I was seeing Jesse… it kind of happened in the back of KO's… Well, basically, I went to the toilet, and this one, followed me… We ended up talking and well… you know the rest!" Cass cringed.

"Ouch… so you literally had your first kiss with Caleb, while your then boyfriend was in the next room? Classy." Ty asked.

"Yep… Pretty much!" Caleb laughed.

"Wow… and I thought we had it rather complicated." Amy joked, "You know… trust us four to get all wrapped up in one big mess… I'm glad everything is sorted now though!"

"So am I! These past three days have been so stressful! Caleb, I hope this has taught you something… Keep your mouth shut in future!" Ty stressed.

"Yeah… It really has… To be honest, I think we all had our fair share of heart attacks this week!" he replied.

"I for one am just glad that everything is okay with us all! I have also learnt to be more careful and not forget to take my pill! We don't want anymore scares!" Cass exclaimed.

"Nope… we really don't!" Amy laughed.

"What are you two going to do after here then?" Ty asked.

"Probably just go back to the trailer and watch a film or something, what about you two?" Caleb replied.

"We will probably do the same. Just want a nice relaxing night," Ty answered.

The four of them carried on talking for a while until they all decided to leave. They all said their goodbyes and walked out to their respective trucks.

* * *

"They have such a sweet relationship; don't you think?" Cass asked as Caleb was pulling out of the car park.

"Yeah, they really do. You know, last year when me and you were carrying on behind Jesse's back. Amy asked me what was going on, and I literally just said, that I wanted something like her and Ty have. You know, I think we are near enough there. I really do love you, you know that?" Caleb said, looking at her.

"Yeah, we are aren't we? And I love you too Caleb. I am really sorry for not coming to you with the whole pregnancy, but it _was_ just a false alarm, so I didn't want to bother you with it all." She explained.

"No, I understand. I do wish you had come to me though, but it is all over and done with now. We just have to make sure we are extremely careful in the future, because poor Ty, I thought he was going to have a heart attack this week with all the mystery in the air," he laughed.

"Bless him. You know, those two would make great parents. I also think that you would be an amazing dad one day too. You are the best thing to ever happen in my life Caleb, and I really do appreciate it." She said, sincerely.

"To be honest, after everything that happened with Ash, I never thought I could feel this way again. You have managed to fix my completely trampled upon, and torn to shreds heart. I'm so grateful that we managed to get through all of this." He replied, "Come on, I can't wait to get back to the trailer. You know what?"

"What?" she asked.

"I'm going to let you pick the film, because I am an amazing boyfriend," he laughed.

Cass shook her head and laughed, "Wow, I feel _so_ special. But now you've said it, there is no going back! You have to watch whatever I pick now… I'm thinking Knocked up."

Caleb looked at her, "What? Really?"

"No! It was a joke… Although, I haven't seen that film in a while, and it is really funny…" She teased.

"No!" Caleb said half seriously.

She laughed, "Alright, let's watch the notebook then."

Caleb sighed, "Oh god… okay then…"

They carried on along the road and pulled up to the trailer, both of them super excited to watch the notebook, well, Cass was anyway.

* * *

Amy and Ty had just got changed into their PJ's, Ty was making popcorn, while Amy was looking for a film for them to watch. He walked over to the bed and climbed behind Amy to his side and got under the covers, "Right, pop corn is ready, what are we watching?" he asked.

"White chicks… you know how much I love this film!" She laughed, crawling back into bed.

"Yes I do, I think I have watched it at _least_ 1000 times with you… and that is just in the past year," he teased.

"Shut up…" She said.

"Oh, I am sorry… But it is true though. Although, I do love this film so much, because I think it was the first film we properly watched together," he replied, kissing her temple and pulling her into his arms.

"Well, I thought, seeing as we have been on a big reminiscing spree tonight, that it was very appropriate for us to watch this film," She laughed.

"it really is isn't it? Well, you know, after this film, we can reminisce about a few more things… particularly times we have spent in this very loft," He said suggestively while kissing her neck.

"Mmmm… now that does sound promising," She laughed, turning around and kissing him, when she pulled back she smiled, "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Right come on, lets watch this film. Even though I have watched it 1000 times with you, I do secretly love it," he laughed, reaching forward and turning on the film. He sat back and wrapped his arms around Amy again. They both snuggled down and watched the film, both feeling happy that everything was now fully sorted, and that there were no secrets being kept from one another, or Caleb and Cass.

The end


End file.
